A Second chance of Passionate (Discontinued)
by MrRainbow149ki
Summary: Ever since Clyde has been killed in a horrible car accident, Lincoln was heartbroken and has been suffering depression. But suddenly, a certain red haired boy steps up to heal the broken Loud. Zach is there to save Rusty from a house that no longer feels like a home. Will the boys take this as a chance to love again?


**_A/N* First of all, I wanted to thank __AcropolisGD_ _for the cover art he made for me. And before we read, I must warn you guys that this story will be dark and depressing at first, starting with the first chapter. Things will get better on the next chapters, but for now, let's focus on the first one... I hope you guys will handle it. If not, you're welcome to leave._**

**_This is a Lincoln x Chandler story (and a Rusty x Zach story also). _****_An idea just came to me because I'm having the worse day in school, bullied, rejected, etc. But why am I talking about my angst, let's just begin. _**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Gone too soon.

...

Sometimes in life... unexpected things will happen to someone.

The day was dark, and grey. The sun didn't shine, birds didn't chirp, and the flowers didn't bloom. There was no light, no joy, no happiness, and it seemed there never would be again... especially for the poor certain white haired boy. A slight drizzling of rain only added to the dreariness as the town citizens were all gathered together, in silent remembrance of someone who had been taken from this world far too soon, just two days ago.

The Loud family, all dressed head to toe in black for the service, all sat there with disappointing expressions lingered on their faces. Lincoln's chest was aching in sorrow... his eyes leaking out tears as he sat between Leni and Luan.

_This... this was so... sudden._ Lincoln thought in sadness. Words can't even describe.

Why did it have to be this way? It wasn't fair! No one should be taken from the world at such a young age, especially when they had a great future ahead of them. They were supposed to live a long and happy life, peruse their dreams, maybe have a family, and die a peaceful death. They weren't supposed to die... not this young... not like this...

Rita, sitting beside her husband, looked towards her only son and heaved a silent sigh. She knew how broken Lincoln is... loosing someone who's so close to him. The matriarch swallowed hard, finding her throat closing up on her, and tears threatening to fall. She knew comforting her son isn't going to change what just happened. It's irreversible.

It all started when there was an accident... a horrible car accident. Lincoln shuddered at the memory of when he was first received a terrible news. He was so heartbroken and horrified that he'll remember this for the rest of his existence.

Clyde was supposed to come back home to Michigan two days ago... safe and sound. He and his dads were on their way after they spend their Thanksgiving break at his grandmother's from another state far from Royal Woods. But what they should know is that they shouldn't drive out in a terrible storm during the night. It was a hurricane. The McBrides were having a hard time finding somewhere safe. The darkness of the night made it so difficult for them to see. Soon as things were going smooth after running into a few obstacles, that's when the accident happen.

There was a broken bridge that the construction men were working on, and it was too late for the McBrides to stop and notice where they're going while they were searching for Clyde's asthma inhaler that he accidentally dropped. When Harold heard the yellings of the worker men, who are warning him, he tried to stop the car by using the break once they reach like 6 feet away from the bridge, the the brake's power unfortunately wasn't enough. The car fell down and crashed into the river.

Unfortunately, the crash has nearly cost them their lives...

They were confirmed dead once they reached the hospital.

Lincoln meanwhile was waiting for Clyde to come home all day. He was starting to get worried as he texted his friend 13 times, but he received no response. He wanted Clyde to come home so bad... so that he can tell him how he feel. Lincoln's family knew about his sexuality that he's gay, and so did Clyde. The Loud boy had failed relationships with his previous ex-girlfriends, Ronnie Anne included. He's only been eyeing Clyde for a while until he finally know why.

What the McBride boy _didn't _know was that his white haired friend has a crush on him. Lincoln was practicing his confessions for Clyde until he returns home, and luckily his sisters were there to support and encourage his bravery. They were so excited for him, especially Lola of course. Lincoln felt truly blessed to have a wonderful family who love him, and a good friend who sticks by his side no matter what.

But the next day, Clyde still didn't arrive back home.

How odd? Clyde promised that he'll return, right? Why isn't he back yet? A million questions kept buzzing around Lincoln's head.

The Loud boy is finally ready.

He's ready to tell Clyde about his feelings for him... so that hopefully they'll be together. Clyde is such a wonderful friend to Lincoln. They were met ever since they were 5 years old and they were inseparable like peanut butter and jelly. So why isn't he back yet?

The answer then came to him by his parents... and Lincoln knew he wouldn't like it, judging by the solemn looks on their faces. Rita and Lynn Sr called their children to the living room, and to explain why they called them, they made them watch the _CNN_ news about a car that had crashed on a broken bridge. Two men and their 11 year old son had been killed in a terrible accident.

Lincoln starts to feel a chill go down his spine, feeling ultimately horrified and heartbroken at the same time.

No... it can't be... this is just a joke... right?

But the next thing unfortunately has proven the Loud boy wrong. He felt like he had been shot by a gun bullet in his chest.

The two men happen to be the McBride fathers... and their son... was none other than Clyde McBride. The news says it all.

It's so simple to understand, yet Lincoln found it incredibly difficult for him to severely mishear what the news had said. No... he's heard it as clear as the day. Was all this instead some kind of extremely cruel prank his family are pulling? He looked at his family, and they all looked shocked. Lori was holding her mouth, shaking her head with a horrified expression, despite that she doesn't care much about Clyde. Rita, Leni, Lana, Lola, and Lily (despite that the infant doesn't know what's going on) were sobbing as tears were spilling from their eyes, the rest of the family were just utterly shocked, so to speak.

Sure his family do pull pranks, especially Luan, but at times like this was something that they would never joke about. This is serious!

As much as Lincoln was trying to debunk and deny everything that was happening, Lincoln had now come face to face with a terrible realization:

Clyde was dead.

And he didn't even get a chance to express his feelings for him.

His practices... his hopes... his dreams... was all for nothing!

He didn't want his family to see him crying as the white haired kid ran towards his room and lock himself in the bedroom. The Louds did bought a new lock for him last month. The Loud sisters were all heartbroken for their poor brother. He hasn't been eating and sleeping before the funeral.

With a sigh, Lincoln pushed that memory away as he listened on to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to honor the life of three people who were taken from their friends and family." The priest began.

Lincoln watched as the the rose covered, silver casket that held the boy he'd ever loved slowly be lowered into the ground in between the graves of Clyde's fathers. He wanted to get up from his seat and ran towards the undertakers, stopping them from burying his crush. But he can't... it could cause a scene.

"Let us commend Harold, Howard, and Clyde McBride to the mercy of God, for it is God's will to decide on who shall live and who shall die. It is by God's name that they shall enter the heavens above."

Lincoln's eyes were welled up with tears that glossed them over, and each time he blinked, the tears would roll down and wet his cheeks. Leni saw this and wraps her arms around her brother. Lincoln turned to look up at her, understanding that the blonde teen only wanted to comfort him. He buried his head in her chest and started to cry softly, Luan rubbing his back with a sad sigh escaping her lips.

_Clyde... why did you have to leave so soon? I didn't get a chance... to tell you..._

If only Lincoln would tell his best friend his feelings _before _he left Royal Woods for the final time, things would've been even better for him. Lincoln can tell no doubt that Clyde is a very open-minded friend. Christmas will be coming up next month... but it didn't seem to matter to the boy anymore. He had just lost his crush. He knew that things would be different soon.

Who's gonna hang out with him?

Who's gonna stick by his side?

Who's gonna give him good advice when he needs one?

"We therefore commit their body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

They say that a man is supposed to be strong, even in times like this... but Lincoln is not strong. Watching his beloved best friend/crush being laid to rest was just too much to bare. This isn't like the cartoons he would watch, where dead characters could magically come back to life... this is the real world. Clyde was dead and no amount of wishing or praying could change that. It is the fundamental law of nature.

_If only Clyde knew how much he literally meant to Lincoln..._ Lori thought while watching her brother. But the sad fact is that Clyde is gone... and forever. He won't make it to middle school, never be able to grow up, go to prom, or do anything he always dreamed of. Because once you leave, there's no turning back.

As soon after the funeral was over, the Loud parents gave their comforting to Clyde's distant family members before they head back home. Lincoln doesn't know if he's gonna handle this new chapter... without his crush.

* * *

_**A/N* I was supposed to make this longer, but I decided to leave it like that and publish it. I'm so sorry if this made you guys feel heartbroken. Please tell me what you guys think. I'll see you guys on chapter 2, take care now.**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


End file.
